


Punishment 懲罰

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, hint of an unhealthy relationship, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>得悉Cisco 製造了那把絕對零度槍後，Dr. Wells決定Cisco犯下的錯不能僅僅斥責了事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment 懲罰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236409) by [TrashQueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens). 



> 授權：
> 
> **我、我所有的博西文都是送十一月末君的（掩面）。**

　　「不見了多久？」

　　「我不知道。」

　　「我再問你一次，Cisco，到時我指望一個比『我不知道』更準確的答案。這個武器不見了多久？」

　　「一天，也許兩天。有個警衛今天沒來上班，大概是他拿走的。我沒想到——」

　　金屬門呯一聲關上，Cisco嚇了一跳，Caitlin嚇了一跳。他從未見過Dr. Wells如此憤怒。這令他想蜷成一團哭泣，令他想掉頭跑開再不回來。但Cisco知道他不能，他必須幫助他們找到Snart，在他傷害到更多人之前，奪回那把槍。

　　他也知道這大概意味無論事態如何發展，他也會受到懲罰。

 

* * *

 

　　「Cisco，以後別再做這種事。明白了嗎？」那隻手抓得他的手臂很用力，不足以致傷致瘀，但足以傳達他有大麻煩了的訊息。

　　「是的，先生。」

　　「很好，Barry和Caitlin回去後來我辦公室一趟。」

　　「是的，先生。」Cisco心中一沉。他知道會有懲罰，但沒想到這麼快。

　　和Caitlin道完晚安，回絕了Barry飲酒慶祝的提議後，Cisco緩緩走向Dr. Wells辦公室。他不由得份外緊張。上次受到懲罰，Dr. Wells打了他屁股將近一小時，直至他臀部發麻，不住抽泣。今晚他很可能也是相同遭遇。

　　辦公室裡頭，Dr. Wells從他的輪椅換到一張平穩的辦公椅上，Cisco踏進來那刻就知道這是什麼意思。

　　「你知道該怎麼做。」博士簡單道。

　　Cisco點點頭，開始脫去衣服。他脫剩內褲，走過去站到椅子旁邊，才將內褲扯到膝蓋。Dr. Wells從來沒有解釋為什麼打屁股時他喜歡Cisco內褲褪至膝蓋，男孩也一直不敢問，只當是他們師生戀的一部份。深呼吸一口氣，他彎下身，趴在年長男性大腿上。

　　「我想你數著。」Dr. Wells闡明，才落下第一掌。

　　「一。」Cisco吸了口氣，抓著椅子邊緣。如果第一下力度預示了接下來的，他會痛上好幾天。

　　「你令我很失望。」Wells續道，沒有遺漏一個節拍。「你的本意也許沒錯，但不告訴我那把槍的事情既粗心大意又不成熟。」

　　「五。」男孩喘氣道，那個男人話語的重量比起落在他後面的拍打更加傷人。

　　「我希望你會從這次錯誤汲取教訓。我們不能再出現這種情況。我給予你相當大的自由，但這也意味我指望你為自己的行為負責。」

　　「十、十七，十八。」他的臀瓣開始刺痛，一如他的雙眼。被打一千下屁股，也比聽見Harrison告訴他他對他很失望好受。

　　「但我知道你是出於好意，你仍然是我的好男孩。」

　　「二十二。」讚賞直直穿透痛楚，Cisco感覺自己開始隨著每掌變硬。有點為難，因為Harrison的懲罰總是比愉悅歷時更長。他嘗試在年長男性大腿上挪動以掩飾他昂揚的勃起，但他早該知道要向Harrison隱藏任何事幾乎不可能。

　　「你比平時扭動得更厲害，Cisco。你在享受你的懲罰？我需要延長我原定計劃的時間嗎？」他取笑道，停了下來伸手到Cisco胯下感受他的硬度。

　　「不、不要，求求你！三十三。」拍打又再落下，Cisco倒抽了一口氣。

　　「嗯哼，唔，我想我們這件事完了後可以照顧一下它。」Harrison聲音中的笑意顯而易見。

　　這次只打了五十下屁股，Cisco無比感激。Harrison打完後他待在厡位，過往慘痛教訓已令他學懂太早站起來可能會導致被再次打屁股。

　　「你似乎愈來愈享受你的懲罰了。」Harrison說著伸手去拿什麼，另一隻手放上Cisco腰背，將他按在原位。「如果我不了解你，我會以為打屁股令到你情動。」

　　他當然知道會。一切都是遊戲一部份，Harrison喜歡在這些時候裝作他並非對Cisco知根知底，他們沒有秘密交往超過半年。大多數時候Cisco並不介意，主要因為從一開始就是這樣，他早已習慣，雖然其他時候會很鬱悶，比如現在。

　　以往懲罰從來不會令Cisco特別性奮，在Harrison之前他有限的經驗裡從未玩過這種花樣，他第一次被打屁股時為自己情慾勃發驚訝得很。Harrison似乎早就知道他會享受，為自己發現他的小玩具這個未知癖好揚揚得意。

　　那是過去當他們關係還很新鮮，過去當Cisco覺得地下情這件事刺激又冒險。留到很晚直至所有人回了家，只為讓他老闆在他昂貴辦公桌上操他。如今，意外之後，事情變得緊張，也不那麼刺激了。目前他們實則只是向Caitlin和Barry隱瞞他們的關係，感覺只像做錯了事又騙了人。

　　冰涼、黏滑的手指滑進他的縫隙，將Cisco從思緒拉回現實。Harrison輕輕推進裡面的時候他深深嗚咽，只願自己擺成更好的姿勢而非趴在另一個男人大腿上。他設法將雙腿分得開一點，獲獎勵第二根手指推進第一根旁邊。新姿勢下Cisco感覺到Harrison的硬物抵著他肋骨，他發出興奮軟糯的聲音。儘管臀瓣灼燒似的刺痛，Cisco已經完全硬了，準備好被填滿，淺淺磨蹭Harrison腿旁。但他的戀人有別的計劃。

　　不慌不忙，Harrison的手指極其緩慢進出，撩撥到Cisco快要掉下淚來。他清楚知道怎樣觸碰男孩可以讓他去到懸崖邊上又不至於掉下去，那是Cisco對他們的關係又愛又恨的一件事。

　　「我要你，求你了。」Cisco嘟囔道，引起背部試圖將Harrison的手指吞得更深。

　　「好吧，我想你也準備好了。」Harrison用他那種指導語氣道。他慢慢取出手指，扶著Cisco站起來才再次伸手去拿那瓶潤滑劑。拉開裁縫訂製的褲子，Harrison掏出勃起，淋上厚厚的液體，以品評目光看著男孩。

　　「脫下來，Cisco。」他示意仍然掛在他大腿上的平角內褲，男孩依從了，褪到腳下。

　　「好了，過來面向我。」Harrison輕輕道，深藍雙眼目不轉睛凝視Cisco跨坐上他的大腿。

　　男孩坐到他戀人尺寸可觀的陰莖上時喘了一口氣，緩緩讓粗長刺穿自己。當他完全坐上堅硬的肉柱，他傾身索取急需的親吻，每次受到懲罰後他總是感覺又脆弱又飢渴。

　　Harrison縱容了他一會，奪去Cisco雙唇，任男孩緩緩擺動臀部，最終他斷開來，牢牢抓著他的腰。

　　「騎著我，就是這樣。」年長男性低聲道，指導Cisco的動作，幾乎將他抬離自己的陰莖，又以穩定節奏放下來。「你還是我聰明的男孩嗎？」

　　「 _Ci, papi.（_ _是的_ _，_ _爹地_ _）_ 」Cisco輕聲道，動了起來來回擺動臀部，任由Harrison用雙手掌控節奏。

　　「相隔太久了，我的Cisco，我知道，我也很抱歉。有時我們就是無法享受生活，對不？但從現在開始我會盡量騰出時間給你，你喜歡嗎？」Harrison對著他鎖骨低聲道，指尖陷進他肌膚，讓他身體一陣顫抖。

　　快感開始在體內升騰，他只能點點頭，伸手向下撫摸自己。他的臉頰仍然發熱發燙，大概會維持一整晚，但在這刻已經不重要了。重要的只是Harrison在他耳邊低語，他全身雞皮疙瘩。

　　「我……我去不了。」長長幾個瞬間過後，Cisco氣喘吁籲道。Harrison坐著的椅子太高了，Cisco短小的雙腳無法給予他高潮所需的槓桿作用，而他已經踮著腳尖了。繼續擺動臀部和撫摸自己也無法將他帶到那裡。

　　一如既往，Harrison知道怎樣對待他。他一把抓住Cisco頭顱底部烏黑的頭髮，穩穩將他拉到一旁露出他的頸，重重咬下男孩的肩膀。

　　Cisco喊了出來，混合美妙的痛苦與快感，噴薄而出。

　　如果是粒子加速器爆炸前，Cisco就可以軟倒在Harrison肩膀上，讓他的戀人在他體內馳騁直至迎來高潮。但意外之後，確保兩人都得到滿足的任務就落在Cisco身上。他才萎靡了一會，喘了幾口氣，年長男性就捏了捏他的臀部，催促他動起來。

　　「我們還未做完。」語氣像是觀察所得，但兩人都知道這是命令。

　　點點頭，Cisco深呼吸了一口氣，又再開始動作，擺動臀部抬起又坐下去。他不應該這麼快釋放，如今變得過度敏感，快感多到受不了。壓下一聲哭叫，他閉上雙眼，竭力專心以Harrison喜歡的方式挪動，一心讓他快點完事。

　　漫長的片刻仿若永恆，Cisco只能嗚嗚咽咽加快節奏，企圖讓Harrison達到高潮。「求你了。」他哀哀道，低頭乞求地望著博士。他額頭滿是汗水，他濃密烏黑的頭髮開始因為濡濕而捲曲。

　　Harrison只是看著他，仿佛灰狼玩弄自己的獵物。如果他不了解他，Cisco會以為他是有意抑制高潮。

　　終於，他對男孩大發慈悲迎來高潮，狠狠抓著Cisco的臀部，牢牢將他按在自己的陰莖上，直至在他體內射滿精液。他從不用安全套，Cisco也從來沒請求。他總是想像得到即使求了Harrison也不會用。

　　「我今晚或許太粗暴了。你這裡遲些會有瘀青。」Harrison點評道，拇指抹過Cisco肩膀上的咬痕。「我會建議至少幾天之內穿著翻領襯衫。」

　　Cisco聳了聳肩，小心翼翼站了起來，他的臀部仍然因為懲罰而刺痛。「要我扶你回輪椅上嗎？」他穿回衣服時問道，已經知道答案。來到行動時Harrison很少接受幫助，但Cisco還是想時不時問問。

　　「不用，謝謝你，Cisco。把車駛過來就行。我想我們兩個都應該早點休息，對吧？」Harrison回答，將自己放回褲子內。

　　「是的，先生。」Cisco輕輕答道，將雙足套進鞋帶仍然綁著的萬斯。說實話，經過寒冰隊長瘋狂一夜以及自己隨後受到的懲罰，他很期待早點休息。現在他需要一個熱水澡，然後讓Harrison抱到他睡著為止。博士大多數夜晚都不是特別喜歡摟摟抱抱，但懲罰過後，Cisco又覺得有需要的話，他通常都會比較寵溺他年輕的戀人。今晚絕對是其中一晚。

　　「你餓嗎？」Harrison在Cisco開車送兩人回他富麗堂皇的家時問道。「來點大貝利漢堡？」

　　男孩露齒一笑，扭軚轉向快餐店，已經忘記早前糟糕的心情。

　　有時他又會搞砸，令Harrison失望，受到更多懲罰；需要繼續向他們生命中所有人，包括他最好的朋友隱瞞他們的關係；更多時候，Cisco搞不懂他把自己捲進了什麼，以及一切是否值得。但當他和Harrison在車上吃著漢堡和薯條，他們歡聲笑語討論超能力者的名字與老電影，他誤以為這段愉快的時光就是真正的快樂，並且深信自己是幸福的。


End file.
